Marry It Up
by ShakeItUpLover125
Summary: Sequal To Dream It Up.. Its Time To Get Married :  Completely Suck At Summaries.. Rated T .. Not Sure Why Im Just Paranoid :P


*Ceces POV*

So me and Ty and Deuce and Rocky had been dating for four months now and we decided to just date as pairs. We chose who we loved the most (and who we were engaged to) and booked weddings. Me and Ty had our wedding coming up september 18th while Rocky and Deuce booked theirs for October 2nd.  
>Me and Rocky were out shopping for dresses when I saw it! The perfect dress for my wedding.<br>It was ivory coloured and strapless. It was very sleek and clung to my curves due to material, it had a lace up back and a silver sparkley outline at the top and just around the waist. Rocky got a silver dress to match it and we got the same silver shoes, we looked amazing. 

2 Weeks Later; 

*Ty's POV* 

Its time.  
>That's the only thing that kept repeating in my head as I waited in the aisle for my fiancee Cece.<br>Music started playing on the piano and I tried to resist the temptation to turn around so I watched Deuces expressions instead. Tinka was first down the aisle as she skipped and stood where the bridesmaids were all gonna stand. Next was Rocky who was wearing the same thing Tinka did and had her hair in perfect curls. My breathing hitched as my Fiancee stood beside me. She looked beautiful I was speechless. Her usually down hair was pinned up bridal style with a few pieces of hair down at the front.  
>"Y-you look beautiful" I stuttered as she took my hand in hers. <p>

*Cece's POV* 

I began to panic when the piano started playing, my eyes fell on Ty's back and I didn't even notice I was moving. Tinka and Rocky gracefully skipped down the aisle and everyone turned to look at me. Of course not a lot of people were there. Only me, Ty, Deuce, Rocky, Gunther, Tinka, Flynn, My Mum, Ty's Mum, Ty's Dad, Gary, Dina, Ty's cousins Roshon, Zendaya and Caroline, My cousins Bella, Kenton and Adam and finally the Duncan family we'd recently met. Flynn and Deuce stood beside Ty while Tinka and Rocky stood next to where I would end up. Gary walked me down the aisle because he was always like a father figure to me since my dad died. He went to sit down which made me realise, I was there. I looked up at Ty who looked speechless before he stuttered "Y-you look beautiful" I blushed and held his hand in mine as the priest began talking. 

*Rocky's POV* 

Awwww my brothers getting married to Ce, of course she's always been like family anyways but now it would be official, sort of.  
>The vowels went by pretty fast and before I knew it the priest had said "You may now kiss the bride"<br>Ty leaned into Cece and their lips met, everyone began cheering and taking photos. Flynn and Tinka kissed and Deuce came over to give me a kiss. I'm sure I saw Gary kiss Ce's mum? Oh well. Ty and Cece beamed as they looked into each others eyes as everyone began to congratulate them. The photographer announced her arrival and everyone went to the photography room.  
>She took 15 pictures and was due to take more at the after party; these included:<br>- Ty & Cece  
>- Ty, Cece &amp; the parents(and Gary)<br>- Ty, Cece, Me & Deuce  
>- Ty, Cece, Tinka &amp; Flynn<br>- Ty, Cece, My Mum & Me  
>- Ty, Cece, Her Mum &amp; Flynn<br>- Ty, Cece, Me, Tinka, Flynn & Deuce  
>- Ty, Cece, Tinka &amp; Gunther<br>- Ty, Cece & the Duncans  
>- Ty, Cece &amp; the cousins<br>- Cece, Me & Tinka  
>- Ty, Flynn, Deuce &amp; Gunther<br>- Cece, Me, Tinka, Our Mums and all the other females  
>- Ty, Flynn, Deuce, Gunther, Gary, My dad and all the other males<br>- Me & Cece  
>The pictures looked amazing from what I saw and now we all headed into the party room. <p>

*Ty's POV* 

My life is so perfect right now, My beautiful wife Mrs Cece Blue and I went to the dancefloor for our first dance which was to the song 'I will always love you' by Whitney Housten. Cece had tears in her eyes from the emotional intensity of the moment but covered them up quickly. I kissed my wife on the lips as the other couples began dancing around us and we simply danced the night away.


End file.
